


Sucked In By Neon Colours

by Faerie_Fable



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Masochist character, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, king Trollex gone dark, sadist character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerie_Fable/pseuds/Faerie_Fable
Summary: King Trollex finds a lone rock troll in his lands, he decides to punish her, and finds out that that's what she wanted.Written for a friend on discord. The OC is their character
Relationships: King Trollex/Original Female Character
Kudos: 34





	Sucked In By Neon Colours

**Author's Note:**

> https://wwot.tumblr.com/post/616758009618710528/bow-under-techno-a-lil-idea-i-came-up-with-after
> 
> Dark Trollex's design by WWOT on Tumblr

Trollex had gone dark, something snapping inside the techno troll, neon colours spilling over his face, dripping down it like paint… or blood… as he floated closer to the lone rock troll, eying the collar around their throat appreciatively. He reached out, watching her glare at his fingers as they slowly drew closer until they cupped her chin. He leaned closer, forcing her to look into his glowing eyes while he whispered in a voice that was too sweet, too soft, "pretty soon, this collar is all you're going to be wearing as I punish you for intruding on TechnoTroll lands"

He watched her shiver, thrills of pleasure and satisfaction rolling down his spine, his glow brightening for a moment even as the room slowly starts to darken as night falls outside. The neon markings down his face and his glowing eyes stood out in stark contrast against his dark skin. 

The glowing tendrils of his hair flared out without warning, stretching beyond their normal length before shooting forward as fast as an electric eel, wrapping around his prisoners wrists and slamming her up against the wall. In contrast, the smooth, elegant way he floated towards her seemed calm, at complete odds with the way he was treating her. 

She struggled in his grasp, yanking at her wrists to try and free them even as he slowly drifted closer, she smirked up at him, sharp teeth on display in a vicious snarl that's caught halfway to a laugh. 

His own expressions darkened as he pressed himself to her, tendrils of hair wrapping around her throat as he tauntingly brushed his lips against the soft skin of her cheek, his chest pressing against her own for a heartbeat before his fingers trace from her wrists up her arms to her chest, slowly undoing her leather jacket. 

When he finds out she's not wearing a shirt, or even a bra under the heavy rockers attire he stared right into her eyes, a challenging grin adorning his features while her own eyes narrowed dangerously. "Were you perhaps hoping for this outcome? To be brought before me?" He asked, voice turning sultry and smooth and watched with a purr of hunger as she almost melted while his hair tightened imperceptibly around her throat.

"Hurry up colourpop, I know you want to" she taunted, voice caught on a gasp as he used his glowing hair to stretch her hands above her head, trapping her between himself and the wall. Though the legs wrapping around his waist, tugging him closer were more than enough invitation. 

"I was just going to give you a good lashing, punishment you'd never forget, but I think I prefer it this way" he muttered before crushing her lips beneath his own, hands on her chest turning rough, gripping her waist to pull her closer and tighter against him. After that, it was a frenzy, pulling her clothes away, leaving her bared to him and his hunger, lusting for her cries of pleasure and pain. 

She attempted to give as good as she got, trying to bite him back when he marked her shoulder, legs tightening around his waist everytime he ground forwards, rolling his hips against her own. He traced her curves with the fingers of one hand even while he sucked a dark bruise onto her shoulder, peppering her skin with his teeth and lips while he held the collar of her jacket out of the way.


End file.
